Maniac's best friend
by Kris Jun Savor
Summary: Kris faces many dramas but why is this the worst? Oh yeah, she befriended a crazy person.


Johnny the Homicidal Maniac  
  
In "Outgoing of Doom"  
  
"Nny, I'm bored." Eff said, still standing in its former position, " when will the killing begin?"  
  
"Not anytime soon for you Eff, I'm not the mood, right now." Nny respond softly, as he sat Indian-style on the couch surfing through the channel to find something sensible to watch, which there was nothing so far.  
  
"You know," D-boy interrupted, "I-"  
  
"NO! I'm not in any mood for that neither, D-boy!.. Fuck...." Nny snapped, and then began mumble under his breath.  
  
"Well, let's see. I guess sitting on your ass is more fun than slaughtering the weak and stupid, WOW!! Fuck! Why haven't I thought of that! Gasp!" Eff yelled sarcastically.  
  
Nny said nothing. How did he ever end up living in this wretched house? Shit, that's beside the point; he knew that doughboys had him where they wanted him, controlling him, dominating over him. He felt so helpless. But he knew he had a little bit of power over himself, but only enough not to kill anybody if he pleases to.  
  
He felt anger growing inside of him as he sat quietly watching TV. Suddenly he hurled the remote through the television screen, which seem to have caught the Doughboys attention as Nny silently got up and grabs his black backpack and trench coat.  
  
"Leaving?" Eff replied slyly, trying to hold back his excitement.  
  
"Yes." Nny answered obediently. He felt like such a loyal animal to these fuckers, as weak as a animal would ever be, but in a sick way, he likes it, to be used consistently only to be aware when he will be thrown away.  
  
Nny wanted to scream inside, and tear himself apart until he was no more yet it was as useless as it ever has been. Instead he strolled quietly along the sidewalk while digging into his deep pockets of his coat and pulled out his CD player.  
  
It was sunset, he could felt the warm ray of light melt away from his face, the stars were hanging in the sky, and he liked it.  
  
"Maybe, I should come outside later, when there's no light." he growled, " Fuck, but really don't want to go back, right now...(sigh)"  
  
Miserably he walked into the world, turning up his music, "Toxicity" by System of a Down, to avoid the unpleasant voices he's going to come across soon enough.  
  
He couldn't stand another minute as the crowds of people got more and more packed along the sidewalks that he began wedging through them, just touching them made Nny want to vomit.  
  
"Just perfect, I'm actually going to get smothered to death by these assholes!!!" he thought furiously to himself.  
  
Desperately scouting for refuge, he spotted a Cafe' not too far ahead. Without another thought he crawling his way through the filthy crowd into the small restaurant. The place was amazingly full of people as well.  
  
"FFFUCK!" he screamed with irruption in his voice. Some people stopped what they were doing and stared at the weird skinny man.  
  
" What a fuckin' Weirdo." one whispered.  
  
"I do you think? He's a fag." another one replied.  
  
Johnny felt very unease and more depressed than before, he felt like hell as if it wasn't the first time; he decided to search for a seat after taking consistent glares from everyone. He found one, which it was completely abandoned.  
  
"I'm guessing this must be reserved for someone..." Johnny thought then shrugged and sat down anyway, "I'm too tired to even care who the hell it is for or maybe I'm lucky to find one." Feeling a little better inside he slightly smiled, and pulled out a thick black book and began to read until the horde of rushing people die down. (Heh, die....)  
  
"Hey, Anne? " A young girl asked, when she spotted Johnny sitting in the reserved table, "Is--"  
  
"Leave it alone, Rene." Anne replied suddenly, "Don't you see he ain't causing any trouble, he had a hard day and besides she'll understand...she very sensible."  
  
"Hmm, alright. But I'm not going to get fussed at. Got it?" she said.  
  
Annie laughed, "Got it."  
  
Rene sighed, "Good."  
  
"You seem quite concerned about her lately. I've noticed."  
  
"Naw, Please don't be silly. Her! I just don't think that--"  
  
" She can't be alone forever." Annie said flatly.  
  
Rene said nothing.  
  
Johnny was lost in thought yet he could catch up on his reading at the same time. This was the last book he got at Dragon Books, where Devi works. He couldn't bare the thought of returning it when she working which explain his personal possession of the book called "The Lonely Winds of Gale".  
  
(The summary if you don't mind.)  
  
It's a book about a summoner who is a loner, everyone neglected her because she always spoke mind but she was also kind and gentle to everything, she was very helpful to anybody who needed assistants or in danger. But no one respected her except her summons and animals.  
  
(So far, is it good?)  
  
" My God. All these people, this is unusual..." the young girl spoke as she walked in.  
  
" Well. I hope this isn't the sign of bad luck." She groaned.  
  
As she reached to her table she froze, there sat a skinny looking figure wearing entire black with his hair press back by his headphones.  
  
"OH, SHI- Shoot." she corrected herself, as she tried not to curse do to the fact it wasn't going change anything and she don't really like cursing that much.  
  
"Why? Of all places, why here? I mean this day had been hell for me and now this?!" she murmured miserably.  
  
She could reminisce the time, which motivated her into solitude, the hell of outgoing....  
  
MEANWHILE..(A mere flashback so don't be confused...) .  
  
" Thanks for taking me to this place, the mall looks alot different thou."  
  
"No problem. Kris?" the boy replied.  
  
"Yeah, Kevin?" Kris smiled while munching on her fries.  
  
"We've really got to know each other, right?" He asked.  
  
" Yea, Only for a few weeks, say, where's Mark?" she wondered.  
  
"Oh, um..at the arcade.... I was wondering if we can...um..." Kevin spoke sheepishly.  
  
"Oooo! Chocolate Moose! My fav!" she squeaked.  
  
Suddenly Kevin stared running the food court around like a chicken and attacked a fat lady who seem to be stuck in a chair killed her and then disappeared into the Sear's department.  
  
"Look at the time...." she said blankly, "I must go now, whatever left of my fucking sanity."  
  
That's when Mark told her that Kevin had been hypnotized to become a fierced chicken whenever anybody says MOOSE. It just that the magician forgot to take off the trace.  
  
However, she never saw or heard from Kevin again since she moved away.  
  
Back to the hellish present YAY!  
  
She snapped out of it, and decided to make the best of it. She walked towards her table where the boy was sitting "C'mon Kris, Relax. Maybe he's not that mean, think positive!"  
  
She walked to him, and Johnny's whole body motion suddenly paused without looking up, he lowers his volume and spoke "Is this your seat?"  
  
His voice sounded soft and soothing but a slight hint of sadness in his voice, it made him look fragile.  
  
She was slightly stunned from his response, he sounded well mannered.  
  
"Yeah." she smiled a little.  
  
"Sorry that I've intrude in your space, but I needed to sit."  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to leave if you don't want to." she replied.  
  
Johnny stared at her in disbelief a little, then he lend his hand out towards an empty space of the table." Have a seat."  
  
She smiles sweetly at him, "Thanks you're too kind."  
  
Johnny smiled a little, he had to admit she was nice; not what he expected out of a girl around here. He silently observed her. She mostly wore the shades of purple and her dark-brown hair draped down to her shoulders with a brightly colored purple headband to match. Her boots reached to her calf with purple tips on the boots and buckles along with a zipper. Neat.  
  
" You are not from around here are you?" Nny asked politely.  
  
" You could say that but unfortunately I am, I lived not too far from here. I actually can walk here." Kris said.  
  
"Ah. Really." Nny said, pretending to be interested.  
  
For some reason he was in a mood to talk, weird enough to her, after he notice she was trying cheer him up. A brief chat with each other, they immediately spark up a conversation that seem quite long.  
  
"My god, I never thought someone could as sick and twisted as that!" Kris laughed.  
  
"I know." Nny smirked.  
  
Suddenly a group of loudmouth girls walked past them, one of them caught the sight of Johnny and laughed.  
  
"HEY!! LOOK AT THIS BOY!!!! Loud and a broken language, yep. Full-breed dumb ass.   
  
They started to laugh, so did Kris.  
  
Johnny looked back at them with rage but his attention was more towards Kris.  
  
" IS SHE LAUGHING AT ME?" he thought.  
  
Kris suddenly broke out into more laughter" Oh, MY GOD! CAN YOU GUYS GET ANY LOUDER?"  
  
Nny suddenly realized she wasn't laughing at him. It was the girls she laughing at, he could hear the girls outraged cursing and bitching as if they realize the world stop evolving around them.  
  
Kris chuckled. " I don't know who your laughing at, hell, I would be caught dead wearing that shit on my head."  
  
Some hollered at her, others threaten her, yet in the end they walked off with a piss-off attitude. Kris calmed down and shook her head " Such children."  
  
Nny laughed a little longer before he calm as well, " Now, That's funny!"  
  
" I am glad you enjoyed it. I was scared for a minute there, I thought they were going to fight me." she sighed with relief, "You okay?"  
  
Nny fell silent, when was anyone ever concerned for him? " I am now."  
  
" Great. Hey! Annie!" Kris called.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah. Hold on girl!" Anne called back, and then summoned Rene to assist them.  
  
Rene approached the two, "May I help you guys?" she smiled.  
  
"Hi, Rene. I'm paying for both, okay. I would like my usual." Kris said.  
  
Nny stared sheepishly at her then said " Do you have anything with cherry in it?"  
  
" Sure, I'll check. Is that all?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." they both said. Kris laughed at the coindence as Nny blushed a little.  
  
"T- Thank you." he said.  
  
"You're welcome..Um..."  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"Okay, you're welcome. Johnny."  
  
" Um, I wouldn't mind you calling me "Nny" neither."  
  
"Nny?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"(Nny) like pronouncing as Knee- cap?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Uh, okay. Quite different thou."  
  
" I never got your name?"  
  
"My name is Kristie Jun Savor, but most people call me Kris, with a "K". I like my nickname than my full name."  
  
" I like the word (Jun) better."  
  
"Hey, fine, whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Okay, Jun?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You didn't have to pay for mine, you know."  
  
"I know, but we're pals now, so lighten up." she smiled.  
  
"F-Friends..." he whispered. "We're friends?"  
  
He felt himself beginning to swell with happiness and excitement, a feeling that he hasn't felt for a long time. She made him happy just like Devi...he did not want to screw it up again. He never did tell Devi that he kills people probably that's what fucked up the whole thing. Not this time.  
  
"SQUEE!" Nny squealed with happiness.  
  
Kris stared at him. HARD. "Hey, you alright over there?"  
  
Nny nodded cheerfully. "I'm okay."  
  
Rene finally returned, "Sorry, for the hold up this place is packed. Can you believe it?"  
  
"I'm trying to." Kris smirked. She really didn't care at the moment, actually she was enjoying this day it change from hell to...good, ever since she finally met Nny, he's nice, he's polite, and he's gentl--"  
  
"Jun, I want to tell you something." Nny suddenly spoke after few sips of his cherry soda.  
  
" Yeah, what?" Jun said curiously, wondering why Nny interrupted her thought.  
  
He grinned from ear to ear then said, " I kill people."  
  
"Um, heh...what?" she asked in a (its-a-joke-right?) tone.  
  
" I murder people. I stabbed them and kill them or if they're still alive, more likely torture them with devices I have at home."  
  
Kris sat there quietly.  
  
"But don't worry I only kill people who deserves it, like assholes. Oh, and two Styrofoam friends their names are Mr. Fuck but I call him Mr.Eff. and another is Psycho-dough--"  
  
Kris stood up as her a face twist fear and confusion.  
  
"OH! DEAR MERCILESS JEEZUS! Look at the time! I have to go! Now! Right now! Please!!"  
  
" Uh, okay then I hope I--" before Nny could finish Kris dashed out the restaurant leaving a twenty-dollar bill on the table.  
  
Nny sighed. "She really must be late for something."  
  
He took out his diary and pencil and started to write.  
  
Dear Die-ary, This night wasn't bad as I expected, I met a nice girl name Jun. She reminds of Devi, but we're friends. I hope run into her again I REALLY would like to talk to her, I have stuff to tell about myself. It seems she the only person who understands who I really am. I'm glad I went out today. I think I'm in a good mood to massacre people again; I'll try the mall!! WHEEE!!!!  
End 


End file.
